


trashy romance novels, archeology and fursonas

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davejadekat - Freeform, Earth C (Homestuck), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fursonas, Gift Exchange, Homestuck - Freeform, Interests, M/M, Multi, OT3, archeology, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: To better understand each other, Dave, Jade and Karkat decides to try out each others interests.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Homestuck Polyswap 2020 - Derse





	trashy romance novels, archeology and fursonas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHopeyMage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHopeyMage/gifts).



When you were as close as Dave, Jade and Karkat were after surviving a dangerous game, it was a no brainer that they would move in together on Earth C. Together, they felt safe and happy, they were the closest of friends and when they were together, the fresh memories of all the battling they had to endure seemed to fade into the darkness and giving them peace. And when three people were such good friends with strong connections lived with each other, the chance was strong that they would eventually develop feelings for each other, and in this case, they did.

All three for each other.

None of the three had been in a relationship with more than one other person involved before, and it was both strange and new and exciting as they tried to navigate through these new territories while finding their boundaries, enjoying actually dating each other, not being forced to choose or leave anyone behind when they all loved each other.

Dating was still complicated though, even if it felt like a perfect match,  _ especially _ when more than two people were involved. So to better understand each other, Jade had proposed each of them showed them their interests as a way to bond. And, to be honest, it seemed like a great idea. They  _ heard _ about most interests daily, but never participated in them, and this could actually be a fun thing where they discovered some new hobby in the process.

Or so, they thought.

It all started with Karkat showing off more of his interests in trashy romance fiction, but instead of the bad romcoms he occasionally forced his boyfriend and girlfriend to watch during their weekly movie nights, this time he read a trashy romance novel instead. Dave and Jade sat on the living room couch, Karkat in the middle as he was in the middle of the last chapter of the book. It had followed exactly the same pattern like 99 % of all popular romance books had, but that didn’t stop Karkat from loving it (and Dave from hating it). Jade liked it a bit, but not that much that she would freely make time to read one of this, instead it was something she only saw herself doing if it was a rainy day without any other options. Dave would burn it if someone gave him a book like that, but they both smiled for Karkat’s sake, since he was showing them an interest he really loved, and you had to be polite. Even if it wasn’t that enjoyable for them, both Dave and Jade felt much closer to Karkat and could better understand him, even if they couldn’t understand why he liked such an interest. So, even if they didn’t enjoy it that much, Jade’s idea kind of worked.

The next person to show their interest way Dave. It had been a long night and he had done his best to get that bad romance novel and those trashy over to top badly written love scenes in it out of his head, which made him extremely tired from a lack of sleep. But, he had still been determined to fly out to one of the uninhabited parts of Earth C, him and Jade having to carry Karkat as they soared through the air, with archaeology tools in their free hands.

He didn’t know why he liked archaeology so much, but to him, it was a fun hobby that relaxed him, and finding something new was always exciting (even if it was another shitty statue of liberty) and managed to make his day. So, of course it would be a great thing to show his partners. So, they spent the entire day, from morning to night, digging, and ended up finding yet another statue of liberty.

Jade loved archaeology while Karkat hated it. Jade, having grown up alone in one place loved new places, and this was a new place on a new planet that had somehow gotten so many things from their previous universe. Digging was fun (her dog part loved it almost as much as chasing after a ball) and she enjoyed herself to the fullest, really seeing why Dave liked it. Karkat however didn’t see the point. He didn’t like to be dirty, his arms hurt from working all day, and growing up on Alternia, a planet that didn’t care about preserving culture and old history, it was just so strange. He was still used to just let the past be the past and be forgotten, and didn’t see the point of digging up another statue of liberty when about five hundred already were discovered. It was such a foreign concept to him.

But, it wasn’t all bad, since he got to see the two people he cared the most about really enjoy themselves throughout the day, so he could look past his own views about the day for them. And even if digging was shit, he found it funny to spend time with Dave and Jade, and it was nice that Dave opened up about his hobby, like how he had opened up by reading his favorite romance novel yesterday.

So, when they got home and had washed away all of the dirt, they decided to cuddle for the rest of the evening and then fell asleep in each other’s arms, Karkat in the middle as usual since he was their personal heater.

The last day it was Jade’s turn to show her boyfriends her interests.

She had a lot of interests, but of course she chose the one she knew Dave and Karkat would be the most iffy about, just because she could, and because they couldn’t back out this time. She was going to force them to make their own fursonas. And the slight horror in their eyes as she told them her chosen activity was all the proof she needed that she had made the right choice.

“Come on guys, it’ll be fun.” she said.

“Well, maybe for you that’s practically a living human furry.” Dave had answered, but in the end, both Dave and Karkat went through with it, even if they knew Jade would use these anthropomorphic animals as blackmail later.

Jade made herself another dog of course, it was the obvious choice, and she decorated her with the coolest clothes and a pair of glasses that matched her own.

Dave took a more _ avian _ approach, creating a fursona that was an albino crow with an extra large mohawk that was dyed red. He wore common street clothes from the early 2000s that were common on old Earth. He really had this cool kid stereotype literally oozing from him, a perfect fursona according to Jade. Karkat’s however didn’t have the same artistic finesse. He literally just doodled a gray cat in gray oversized hoodie, looking grumpy. But when she thought about it, that would actually be a spot on Karkat if he and his fursona were the same person. And, the cat fursona was pretty cute, even if it was well, a cat. And even if neither wanted to admit it, Jade was pretty sure they actually enjoyed drawing, even if it were fursonas.

She ended up putting their drawings up on the wall, so proud of them and their very first fursonas.

In the end, all three of them thought that this little experiment had been worth it, now they were closer than ever and could understand each other much better than before, and they knew by this, they would make sure to have a happy and healthy relationship together.


End file.
